


let your heart lead

by lovelight (Delenaley)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flash Fic, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/lovelight
Summary: Lost in the stars, Chanyeol longs for a pilot long gone.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	let your heart lead

_“Officer Park, we're losing you, we can't reach—"_

The radio crackles one final time and loses all sound.

Chanyeol heaves a sob.

"I’m sorry," he says brokenly, knowing that there won't be a reply. 

His fingers slide up to his helmet, retracting his visor, and moves to rub his eyes, watery and probably red. _Stars_ , he thought. Will they ever find him? Will they ever find enough trace left to track him all the way here?

 _Too far,_ his sister's voice echoes in his head. _I won't allow you to go._

But now he's here, stranded with no means of communication and supplies that will only sustain him for one Terra week. Seven terranean days. Out here, there's no telling time. Not when the rest of his crew are dead and he’s stranded here in an unfamiliar planet in the outer systems, alive but alone.

This was supposed to be a rescue mission, but nine out of ten ended up dead.

☆

The first time Chanyeol saw Do Kyungsoo, he threw the meanest right hook Chanyeol’s ever seen straight to the nose of a bully and Chanyeol immediately knew he was in love. 

Kyungsoo had been the itty-est, bitty-est soldier in camp, stuffed full of ailments. Problems with his weight, height, sight—name one and he probably has been through the pain of it at least once. Yet, he had carried himself like he was no different than others, just as strong and as capable. Not a matter of physique, but instead, determination.

They’d been best friends, graduated as top students of their respective divisions. Kyungsoo focused on Research, Chanyeol Engineering—just waiting to finish first year so they can sign up for the same missions.

Kyungsoo was first to be assigned. Research Assistant in a particularly big exploration mission. They’d celebrated, promised to never break contact, and parted with a kiss.

The ship was declared missing two months into the mission.

☆

_“I hope they tell Dr. Kim a ‘fuck you’ from me. I am right, have been all along. I’ve spent the past few days accompanied by peculiar yet humanoid aliens who somehow understand Terra’s Common Language. Well, their leader at least._

_Their leader’s name is Yixing. He, the same as his kind, appears very human at first sight, until you come close enough and realize they have rows of sharp teeth, and I’ve observed some of them having snake tongues. Fascinating.”_

Chanyeol releases a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

Kyungsoo’s meticulous, something that Chanyeol knows they don’t precisely have in common. He’s figured out this terrain, learned how to use it to his advantage, adapted and _survived—_ and he fucking documented all of it with an audio log in a pad.

Chanyeol chuckles. Even stranded on an unknown planet, Kyungsoo still continued his research.

The device arrived three weeks after _Black Pearl_ was reported missing, addressed to Chanyeol. It was enough evidence for their superiors to allow him a search and rescue mission, to provide crew for a small extraction ship.

Except, he’s here now.

Alone.

They had the coordinates, the planet’s conditions, the possible locations of Kyungsoo’s remaining crew—but the man had failed to mention the massive electrical storm that overlays the entire planet’s atmosphere.

Chanyeol was the engineer. He had been the first to notice something was wrong. Had been closest to the escape pods—the first to reach one.

The machine was not built to absorb damage, it was a simple rescue ship. It can and _will_ be destroyed on the first hit. Everyone else was lost in the explosion, or the wreckage of pods. Chanyeol’s pod had been lucky to evade most of the lightning strikes, had been lucky to be able to radio the headquarters before shutting down.

_“They call this particular exoplanet ‘Namanana’._

_I still haven’t figured out how they are able to comprehend terra’s Common Language. I did, however, learn that Namanana meant ‘rainforest’ which is interesting, because the entire time I spent here I’ve seen a lot of things, except a rainforest._

_When I asked Yixing about it, he merely chuckled and avoided answering. The scientist in me wants to put him on a chokehold. But as a person, I must admit he is kind.”_

It’s been three terranean days, give or take. Chanyeol still hasn’t discovered any signs of life.

Still, he trudges through the desolate land. Keeping an eye out, past the giant dunes, past the endless desert. Wishing and hoping.

He misses Kyungsoo so bad.

☆

A rainforest appears on day seven.

It wasn’t there before.

He blinked, then a forest appeared.

Thoughts about it being a trick of the mind deteriorated as soon as he steps foot inside. It was filled with overgrown shrubs and tangling vines and it was very _real._

It didn’t take long for him to be completely surrounded by the greenery. When he looked back, it was like the desert was never there at all.

Something grabs him by the neck.

Chanyeol goes still.

One by one, bodies appear from behind the giant trees. Chanyeol wonders how he hasn't noticed anything before. From a distance, they look human, if not for the ventablack eyes. When one of them opens their mouth, Chanyeol sees it, the peculiar features Kyungsoo mentioned.

“State your identity, explorer.”

Chanyeol releases a shaky breath, and falls to his knees.

“Officer Park Chanyeol of Gravity. I am here for Do Kyungsoo.”

The one who spoke tilts their head, mouth curved like the beginning of a smirk.

“Kyungsoo?” they call sweetly, but it sounds _wrong_. 

“Yes, Yixing?” Kyungsoo’s voice answers, and Chanyeol’s heart settles into place.

He’s missed that sound so much.

Kyungsoo appears from behind the man. Chanyeol wastes no time, scanning over him to make sure he’s not hurt.

He looks fine. Everything is the same—

Except.

His eyes are fully black.

“What’s wrong, Yeollie?”

Razor sharp teeth. Snake tongue.

Chanyeol’s heart sinks.

It was a trap from the beginning, and he flew straight into it.

**Author's Note:**

> title from yixing's 'hold on'. thank you to Mod N for all your hard work organizing this!! i'm sorry it seems a bit messy, i hope anyone who reads enjoys this 😁✨


End file.
